My Dragon Wife Can't Be This Cute
by Lilbloo20
Summary: "I want you to be my mate." Izuku's world is turned upside when the No10 Pro hero, Ryukyu, asks him to be her mate! What trials await our green haired hero as he tackles a more complicated romance he's never been in? And why the hell is she so cute!
1. chapter 1: Mates...?

**A/n**

**A small Idea I got through a managa and my obsession with putting Izuku with random best girls and possible genderbent girls.**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

10 minutes.

10 minutes for the world of Izuku Midoriya to be crashed and flipped. The curly haired hero blinked very slowly as he stared incredulously at the the woman before him.

"I'm s-sorry I think I m-miss heard that..."

The woman before was none other than the No 10 hero Ryuko Tastsuma, The dragoon hero. She wore simple black skinny jeans along with a grey sweater under a black jacket. Her pink skin though not as prominent as Mina's was still an eye grabber. Her blonde hair fringed over one of her pink slit pupils as she gave him a gentle smile exposing her sharp teeth.

"I want you to be my mate." She spoke slowly trying to let the information sink in to help the confused boy. They were alone in a seclude park to avoid paparazzi and fans alike. The boy before her was just as shy as she remembered barely a month later after working the yakuza job to save Eri.

His hair just as unruly and fluffy as ever with a forest green she appreciated. Though the boys eyes were confused she enjoyed the emerald green they had like beautiful gems at a museum.

"I h-heard that, but y-you said mate...not boyfriend." He stated tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Exacly , because I don't want you as a boyfriend. More like a life partner or in a term husband so to speak." She said matter of factly. The statement was true she saw major potential in him as a husband and a life long partner. The boy certainly had the qualities best suited for one.

"B-but your and don't take this wrong please! But your older than me!" He exclaimed. They had to have at least a 10 year gap between them!

"Yes I know that, but I assure you I'm not doing this like how Pixie-Bob does it. It's more complicated...so to speak." She reasoned to quill the boys nerves. She didn't want to come off as scaring the boy or hell even make him believe she was some sort of young man snatcher like a certain wild, wild pussycats member.

"Can you explain...it's rather hard to believe a beautiful woman and the top number 1 female hero has a thing for me..." He spoke sheepishly scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

_"So he thinks I'm beautiful, huh."_

She smirked lightly at that. Dating had always been hard for her as most men found her intimidating,but also due to her status a "untouchable" so to speak.

"Izuku what do you know about my quirk?" This caused the boy to look up in thought.

"Well so to speak it's a dragon related quirk which makes you transform into a dragon. There have been debates as yours is the first recorded full dragon mutation quirk. A few studies of individual's having quirks like a dragon, but not a as powerful as yours." He ranted making her quirk her brow in amazement. Other heroes said the boy was fanatic when it came to heroes, but not this accurate to it.

"Your are right. My quirk is the only full mutation dragon transformation in history. Though are you familiar with quirk physiology?" At this boy's eyes widened in understanding which she couldn't help,but grin at.

"The thesis that certain mutation types adapt the behaviors of the quirks related to them!" He exclaimed.

"So what do you know about dragons Izuku?" She persisted. He was a extremely smart kid, hopefully he'd figure it out quickly.

"We'll in mythology their hoarders of shiny objects and jewels, extremely territorial and..." He paused as a red tint covered his face.

"And..." She questioned as she gave him a knowing look.

"T-they go out to find a mate suited for there needs and are b-bonded for life?" He finsihed making her wink at his awnser.

"Well you know the reason now-" She was cut off by the boy jumping from his seat.

"B-but why me?! I'm n-not even an official hero y-yet and I'm not that good at much. No less a relationship. What if you get bored of me. Or I somehow ruin your image. Or they look at you as some kind of pervert. I don't wanna be the reason you-" A slender finger was placed against his lips stopping him mid rant/mumble. Emerald eyes stared into light pink eyes.

"Midoriya are you doubting my judgement?" She spoke sternly,but saw a faint look of hurt in her eyes.

"Does my age amd status truly bother your?" He noticed the hurt in her voice as he stared at the woman in front of him.

The woman was an idol and Icon for heroes and women alike. She was strong, confident and ambitious. She was all the things he could be, but that's not what he was looking at. He wasn't looking at the No10 hero. He was staring at Ryuko, the woman who had basically confessed that she wanted **him.**The realm of relationships or even intimacy was a foreign concept to him. Seeing the painful look in the woman's eyes gave him a feeling of regret. She was honestly beautiful and the fact that he had a crush on her when she first made her hero appearance made it even more unbelievable.

"No...I'm just not good at this I'm kinda dumb when it comes to this stuff...I'm not bothered by your status or anything. I'm just...a deku when it comes to this.." He finished making sure he made his message across.

"But..." He bit his lip slightly. "I wanna try..." A look of determination flashing in his eyes.

Ryuko smiled at the boys conviction she knew she made the right choice.

"There's no going back on this. A mate means for life. Are you willing to take this leap with me?" Her voice stern again,but Izuku did not falter this time.

"Yes" He gave her a thousand watt smile that was infectious almost amplifying his cuteness tenfold.

"Good." She cut the distance before them giving him a small kiss on the forehead. He sputtered and blushed making her giggle lightly.

"I'm glad. You are mine Izuku." She smiled a small possessive tone in her tone. In a flash she light nipped his neck giving him a slight love mark. He gasped as he felt her teeth and lips against his neck.

"There...just so people know your taken." She reassured a playful grin on her face. He ran his fingers slowly around the mark his face still flushed.

Standing back slightly she transformed into her dragon state. Her wings expanding wide as she started to take off. In her dragon form she gave Izuku a soft smile.

"I will see you soon. I've got a few things to take care of at the agency. Until than darling be good." She spoke than took off into the sky. The autumn leaves whirling around the area like a small little typhoon of red and orange hues.

He gazed at the sky before everything that happened finally came crashing back into him.

_"I'm dating a pro hero!!! "_

He couldn't help,but feel slight excitement at this,before touching the mark on his. A look of horror plastered on his face at a dreadful realization.

_"I have school tomorrow...and every one will see!!"_

Sighing to himself he walked back to the dorms a certain dragoness passing through his mind as he enjoyed the autumn breeze.

**[****]**

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think! Also tomorrow I'll start on my Izuku x Tatami story!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: True feelings and hickeys

**A/n**

**Been thinking about this all day at work !**

**Enjoy.**

**[****] **

The flight to her agency didn't last long especially in her dragon. The bonus of having her own penthouse within her agency made the hard working days less tolerably. Turning back into her normal form she waved to the receptionist at the front desk. The girl waving back with a bright smile.

"Good evening Ryukyu-sama!" She chirped happily.

Making her way to the elevator waving to the occasional hero or sidekick. They were all busy bodies coming and going as they pleased. She was strict with them, but they also knew never to step out of bounds. She kept an air of calm and collective professionalism that made politicans sweat. With her status and position she could run for congress if she tried.

The elevator opened up to her personal floor at the peak of the agency. Only a few sidekicks and pro heroes seeing her more domestic home appearance.

Her style was minimalistic the bare bones of design so to speak. Only the necessary furniture and accommodations to appease her needs. A wall of her achievement showing her accomplishments as a hero and even a few personal photos of friends and family.

Reaching her room she opened the door revealing her inner person. A person's room shows the ways of one's personality and subconscious. Insides held a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser and a flat screen tv.

Taking off her shoes she looked at her bed a good moment before plopping down on it completely exhausted after the events of today.

She grabbed one pillow burying her face into it sighing in content at its softness. The facade of a professional and proper woman dropped as she adopted a rather blushing and embarrassed face.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARKED HIM!!"_

She nearly screamed into her pillow from embarrassment. Remembering the cute face filled with freckles and that adorable smile that made her heart flutter dramatically.

_"God I must look like a highschool girl whose crush just accepted her feelings!"_

For you see it was like to her. Ryuko had never actually dated anybody. Her hero career taking hold of most of her time. Now that she was in a position to tone down her career she was able to live a steady If not busy life style. She even thought about her first seeing Izuku.

Despite that actually meeting at the yakuza event she was there to watch the sports festival. She was flabbergasted by his wit and will for quick analysis skills. Though it was also painful to watch him destroy his body using his quirk. That was the first time her instincts to protect flared inside her. After that she had kept a small eye on the young boy that peaked her interest.

She wouldn't admit that she had a more...primal pull towards the boy as well. The feverishly vivid dreams she had of the boy dominating her at every angle also made it hard to focus on daily things!

Her blush deepened tenfold at the fact that he had accepted her. Truth be told she was ready for rejection. The moment he'd say no she'd just devoted her life to her work and nothing else. It already too her a 26 years to actually find a potential mate how long would it have been until she tried again?

A sigh escaped her soft lips as she stared up at her cieling. A content smile upon her face as she sleepy closed her eyes.

Thoughts of green hair cinnamon rolls clouding her dreams.

**[****]**

At first glace Izuku Midoriya was many things. Plain, Skittish, shy, but most of all Izuku Midoriya was a nervous wreck.

After the meeting with Ryuko he had made his way to his mother's house to spend the day with her.

Though upon seeing the obvious mark on his neck the elder Midoriya nearly fainted sprouting words about women being dangerous and her being to young to be a grandmother yet.

After leaving the boy took precautions by putting a bandage on the area before making his way back to the dorm.

_"Ok your good everybody won't come back til later. Just go to your room, search up ways to cover up marks /hickeys than you'll be set!"_

Opening the door he was met face to face with a smiling Mina.

"Ah Midori your here! Good we can all get the sunday party started!" She explained holding up a red cup filled with punch.

"S-sunday party..?" He froze as he saw all of class 1-A in the commons chatting amongst themselves. Even spotting a few people from 1-B and general studies as well.

"Yup surprisingly Lida set this up saying that we deserved this! Can you believe that?!" She exclaimed Pointing at Lida chatting along with shoto and momo.

"Say Midori...what's that on your neck?" She inspected the bandages slightly before he clamped his hand over the spot.

"Ah! I h-hurt myself at my mom's!" He sputtered as she eyed him suspiciously. A minute later she shrugged a grin on her pink face.

"You are completely accident prone aren't you?" She chided playfully.

"Y-yeah guess I am-"

"AS IF I BELIEVE THAT!" She shouted ripping of the bandage revealing the red mark.

Her gold irises widened as a massive grin plastered on her face. Seeing this he paled considerably before covering the mark once again.

"M-mina its not-"

"Didn't think you would be into that type of thing Modori~!" She teased gaining the attention of a few others.

"Wonder boy was that a hickie!" Setsuna snickered along with Monoma and a mildly blushing Kinoko.

Everyone else hearing this hounded onto the poor boy as he was bombarded with questions and commentary.

"Whose the girl??"

"Damn she wanted that one to be noticed!"

"What a man!"

"How can he get a girl before me!"

"Whey!"

Stuck in a corner he begged the gods to let him escape this situation.

"HEY WHO CARES WHO FUCKING MARKED SHITTY DEKU!! YOUR MAKING TOO MUCH FUCKING NOISE!"

If god had listened he had sent an angel disguised as one very angry Bakugo. The sneer he had on as smoke and small explosions generated from his hands.

Sensing the distraction he bolted to his room passing by the confused stares of his friends.

Momo sending Mina a disapproving look.

"What I do?" She asked getting a roll of the eyes from the creation girl.

"You fucked up." Shoto said bluntly taking a sip of his drink as Mina stared at him dumbstruck.

**[****]**

**A/N**

**Not that long ,but I like it!**

**Tell me your favorite pair / rare pair and why?**

**Thank you!**


	3. chapter 3: Flirty text

**A/****n**

**I don't feel good.**

**Enjoy!**

**]**

It's been only two day's since she last saw Izuku and she was feeling cinnamon roll withdraw. She'd been getting restless as took daily patrols through her section, but the stress of not being near him was making her edgy.

_"What if some other girl comes in and takes him! I shoulda gave him my phone number,but no I had to run away like a coward!"_

The scowl she had upon her face making heroes and civilians alike stand clear. Anyone who would make her mad in anyway would be in for a world of pain.

"I'm telling you deku's hiding something from us!" A voice whisper shouted. Picking up the subject at hand she zeroed in on the conversation using her advanced hearing to her advantage.

"What of it though, it's not like he'll ever tell us. Especially when Mina called him out on it, Kero." A blunt voice spoke making the other groan in frustration.

"Does it not bother you? The size of it was huge! What if she's like some dangerous girl or some tramp using him?!" She spoke incredulously. A growl escaped Ryuko's lips at the accusation.

_"The nerve! I wouldn't use darling like that in anyway! Oh and who are you calling dangerous you round faced hussy!"_

Hiding her displeasure she rounded the corner to intercept the two.

"Ah Uravity, froppy it's good to see you two! Hopefully my agency is treating you both well?" She faked interest.

_"Maybe I could pry some info about darling from them and about this mina girl as well..."_

"It's treating us well! I'm so glad we're able to intern along with you Miss Ryukyu!" Ochako stated. The girl's over bubbly nature gave her a bad taste in her mouth. She couldn't help,but glance at her overly curvious body with slight envy compared to her more athletic slim features.

_"Does darling have a thing for breast...?"_

Calmly hiding her distress she smiled brightly at the girl.

"Good! I want you new heroes to not feel the stress of being overwhelmed. By the way you sounded stressed earlier is everything ok?" She questioned. The girl paused and blushed maddeningly as her hands tried to cover her face.

"N-n-nothings wrong! I'm perfectly f-fine!" She rushed out to quickly.

"She's worried about Midoriya-kun and the fact of the mysterious girl that gave him a hickey." Tsuyu spoke bluntly.

_"So she likes darling as well..." _She mentally noted to see if any others liked him so she could further her advances.

"Well that's surprising he is a very handsome boy don't you think?" She questioned as both the gravity user and frog girl blushed at the comment.

"A-any way our other friend Mina called him out about it and he won't open up and tell us. Miss Ryukyu deku he's...in a his own too kind. What if he's being manipulated into something he doesn't want?" Ochako asked concerned. The girl's brown eyes wavering between slight jealousy and major concern for the boy.

Ryuko paused herself in deep thought. She played all the events back to the conversations she had with Izuku.

_"I didn't manipulate him into this...did I...?"_

Yes the boy was too kind, but he also made up for in conviction and drive. She thought marking him would be natural in a way. Yes it was territorial,but she still declared him as hers. Was she to blazen in her actions that it caused stress in the boy.

"If he didn't want to reveal the girl...he'd probably keep it a secret to protect her or just not reveal person information maybe?" He wasn't the type to brag or reveal personal info about himself. Hell if he did tell she would have been hounded down by press and heroes alike for her actions now.

"I guess..." The girl deflated,but there was still worry.

"Tell you what...maybe if you give me his number I could talk to him personally to see if he's in any danger. My agency is high on domestic abuse as well." Even if it was true,she wouldn't pass up the idea of getting Izuku's number.It would make it easier to contact him and make her feel less worried.

"Yes please I'm just really worried about him!"Handing over her phone they quickly swapped contact information.

Holding her home gently at hand she labled the contact "Darling3" Discreetly with a small smile on her face.

"Good now you both look like you could use a breather why not finish up your last patrol and than have the rest of the day off?" At this both girl's sighed in relief.

"Thank you! We'll do that!" Ochako stated cheerily before her and Tsuyu waved to Ryuko before disappearing down another hall way.

Seeing the retreating forms of the girl's she took a quick moment to look at her phone. A blush appeared on her face as she held the phone close to her chest protectively.

_"I have darlings number!"_

If she was in the confines of her room she would have squeled happily. She finally had a way to talk to him and would ease her stress greatly at knowing what he was up to.

_"Wait...What do I say to him!"_

**]**

For two days Izuku's been stressed to the brim. The boy's social life was bombarded witn questions and accusations to know end. Not only Ochako was questioning him continuously, but also Mineta who was surprisingly asking him for advice as much as he could.

The boy's thoughts were focused on Ryuko most of the time. He'd absentmindedly would touch his neck in thought of the draconic woman and her beautiful smile.

_"I hope she's ok..."_

Checking over forums and newsfeeds he would sometimes check to see if anything new happened the heroine.

His phone vibrated as a notification popped up of a new message.

**Unknown: Hey it's Ryuko. How are you?**

Nearly collapsing out of his seat he held his phone tightly in his hands sending back a message.

**Me: I'm ok! I was just thinking about you actually. I was checking feeds and forum's to see if anything was happening with you. I forgot to actually give you my number to contact me. How did you get my number anyway? Also how are you doing?**

He groaned at the fact he word vomited through text. The fact that it made him also sound like a over zealous stalker made him cringe as well.

**Ryuko: Oh thinking of me? How bold of you darling ;) . And I got your number through that Ochako girl that's interning here. She apparently really worried about you.**

**Me: Y-Yeah she's been pestering me about my mark lately...**

**Ryuko: I'm sorry about my sudden...action. It hasn't caused you any stress has it?**

**Me: No! Not at all I love it!**

He blushed staring at the message he sent his mind racing as he wanted to know why he said that.

**Ryuko: Well I'm glad you like it...maybe I'll let you mark me next time? ;)**

At this he did drop his phone as a crimson hue covered his face. Picking up his phone he re-read the message a few more times. Pulling a bold move he sent a quick response.

**Me: I'd like that.**

**]**

She was in a world of embarrassment. She was back in her office holding her phone close her as she read the messages betweem her and Izuku.

He was thinking about her and her well being! Could the boy be anymore caring than he already was?

If not intentional she flirted with him playfully as they were talking about the mark.

_"I can't be this forward...he'll probably think I'm some sort of closet pervert!"_

Her phone pinged notifying her that she had a message.

**Darling3: I'd like that.**

An uncharacteristic squeak filled the room as she covered her blushing face im her hands. Her imagination getting the best of her as she thought of the boy peppering her neck with gently kisses as he held her close made her almost have a nose bleed.

_"H-How do I respond to that?!"_

She held her phone in concentration as she tried thinking of a good way to respond to her Izuku's bold text. Smirking she sent a quick response. She liked the idea of being playful,but she also wanted to know more about the boy.

**Me: I'll look forward to that 3, now tell me about your day?**

**[****]**

**A/n**

**What you think?**

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying these fics! I have not abandoned my other ones I promise I'm just focusing on BNHA ones for right now!**

**Also if you didnt know I'm still curious about about a rare pair for izuku in my next story!**

Izuku x rei Todoroki

Izuku x Female all might

Izuku x fem tokoyami

Izuku x fem monoma neito ( but she's the daughter of AFO)

Izuku x Yui Kodai

And please don't kill me for this but...

Izuku x fem enji Todoroki**(marriage reversal where she's abused and a pro hero)****Izuku x fem kaminari (but she's the U.A traitor)****izuku x fem shihai kurioro(Someome said this and I.have never thought of that!)****Let me know who you wanna see!****Thank you!**


	4. chapter 4: A tranquil Dream

**A/n**

**Ever wake up from a long nap just for you to go back to sleep?**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

As an teen she never had interest in the simple technology of a phone. The device that kids and adults thrived to have with them all the time. Now she was holding onto hers like a life line.

She had been texting Izuku all day just chatting about life and trival things. The boy having more questions about her quirk and personal interest majorly. The boy's personal life seemed one of hardship and a constant battle against society. The boy explaining he was a extreme late bloomer of his quirk and spending most of his life thinking he was quirkless. The thought of child version of Izuku hearing the devastating news broke her heart into pieces.

After that she made sure to get to know more about him as she could just to find ways she can get closer to him. Ironically though they both really liked katsudon as their favorite food. At this she planned on trying to learn how to cook it for them so they could enjoy it together.

_"When was the last time I actually cooked though..."_

Hero work was taxing even for taking up time to learn major things like cooking. Basic meals were enough for her,but she never really learned to out right cook alot of dishes. Hell she never attempted for fear of causing a fire!

She also told her more of her personal life. How she enjoyed the simple things and enjoyed peaceful days. She even told her about her hobby of collecting(hoarding) jewelry that catches her eyes because of the fact that their beautiful and shiny.

Spending the whole time in her phone it was dark before she knew it. Going back to her penthouse with a smile on her face she laughed receiving a message from her beloved izuku.

**Me: Haha so he popped out of the ground naked!?**

**Darling: Yes! Just Imagine my surprise when whole body rises from the ground from a guy with a tin tin face!**

**Me: That's too much! I knew mirio was silly,but running around naked? A little too much**

Opening her door she removes her shoes and plops down onto her bed. Her head colliding with her pillow as she leaves on her hero costume.

**Darling: Tell me about it! Also are you home safe?**

At this she smiled at his thoughtful side. Checking the time it was already 20 minutes past nine.

**Me: Yes love thank you for asking! We've been talking all day haven't we?**

**Darling: Y-Yeah we have! Never really talked to anybody this long**

Sliding out of her hero costume she walked over to her dresser to pull out a set of red silk pajamas to change into.

_"What does darling wear to bed I wonder?"_

It was Wednesday and she wasn't off til Saturday. As the week went Izuku had told her he opted to visit his mother ever other sunday to check up on her.

_"Maybe we can go out Saturday!"_Swiftly she sent a quick text with a giddy smile.

**Me: Hey are you free Saturday?**

**Darling: Yeah I mostly train and study on weekends**

**Me: Well...would you be interested in spending the day with me?**

Even though it sounded causal the real her was overly excited and giddy. Thinking of multiple things that they could do together.

_"We could probably have a nice picnic, or maybe out to some restaurant? Maybe go to a karaoke parlor? Would he like that? Maybe we can go to a nice little cafe? I haven't had a parfait in ages! We could be romantic and split one!"_

An image of Izuku holding a spoon up to her with the sugar delight with a smile on his face made her squirm on her bed excitedly.

_"So romantic!"_

**Darling: Yeah I'd love to spend more time with you!**

Oh how he wouldn't know how happy was she was hearing those simple words.

**Me: Great! Well it's getting kinda late and we both have to get up pretty earlier don't we?**

To tell the truth she wasn't tired at all. If she could she'd spend the whole night talking with her beloved just about small things here and there. He had school though and she didn't want him too tired in the middle of class.

**Darling: Yeah it is...and I'm not looking forward to present mic's english test tomorrow.ugh**

She giggled at that with a curt smile. She was semi-belingual in english,but she wasn't that good In it.

**Me: Well it wont be that bad your really smart. Goodnight darling, and rest well.**

**Darling:Goodnight Ryu-chan**! **Sleep well!**

she squealed im delight at the small little change in her pet name. Cuddling her pillow she squeezed it tightly burying her face in it.

_"Why do you have to be so cute!"_

**[****]**

Laying there Izuku just stared at the illuminated phone of his screen. Reading over the contents between him and Ryuko's messages.

It felt more...natural than he thought. Being as he never dated or had a girlfriend he was certain there would be complications.

_"Is it cause she's more mature in her nature? Or maybe cause she was older?"_

Sleepless his mind kept drifting to the woman. He was never one for practically dating references,but she fit the bill perfectly.

_"And we're going on a date Saturday! What do you do on a date?! What do I wear!?"_

He's rapid mind thinking of full scenarios of what could happen on a date. Though the pessimistic side of his brain was winning. An image of a bored and rather annoyed Ryuko crossing his mind making him panic even more.

Swiftly he searched up information on dates and what to do on them. For the next two hours he wrote down notes vigorously before passing out on his desk at 3 A.M

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Opening his eyes he brought to the sight of being surrounded by a sea of pink as he laid in the middle of a forest of cherry blossoms._

_The sky bright and cloudless as he was mesmerized by the beautiful sight before him._

_"You get distracted so easily darling." A voice giggled._

_Focusing he realized he was laying his head on the lap of one smiling Ryuko. Her pink slitted eyes focused onto his face as she looked at him adoringly._

_His lips felt dry as he stared at her beautiful figure. She wore a beautiful red kimono with the design of a red dragon on it. Her blonde hair flowing as the wind blew across the sea of cherry blossoms.__She had a more scerene look to her features making her look more mature and divine than he realized._

_"MOMMY! DADDY LOOK!" A small voice yelled. A little girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white yukata ran to them with an excited smile on her face. Her skin a lighter shade of pink compared to Ryuko's along with slight reddish scales adorning her cheeks and hands._

_"Look at what I can do!" The little girl excited said. Taking a deep breathe the girl exhale a small torrent of green colored flames as she smiled happily to her parents._

_Seeing this Izuku got up and ran picking his daughter up onto his shoulder with a huge grin on his face.__"That's amazing Aki-chan! You have an amazing quirk!" He smiled as the girl laughed at his antics._

_"Aki-chan I told you no quirk usuage out In the open." Ryuko chided,but she smiled at the girl pouting slight at her mother's words._

_"But kaa-san!" She pouted even more causing both the parents to laugh at this._

_Watching the two Izuku smiled brightly before a sense of wakefulness came to him as he gently closed his eyes._

_(End of dream sequence)_

Blinking awake he yawned slightly stretching his stiff limbs til they popped satisfyingly. Dreary eyes glanced at the clock that read 5:30 A.M.

A feeling of tranquility filled him as he closed his eyes once more in deep thought.

_"Strange...why do I feel so light?"_

Disregarding it he put on some sweats for an early morning jog. The mormorning air giving him a rather peaceful outline as he smiled to himself. A tranquil setting as the leaves scattered the ground in patches of red snd orange. The wind blowing the last bit of green leaves from the trees. Strangely reminding him of something he saw before.

**[****]**

**A/N**

**Whatcha think!?**

**Aki means - fall or autumn btw**

**thank you!**


	5. chapter 5: Home screen Picture

**A/n**

**Had to rest yesterday ugh!****Thank you guys for your support and reviews! I always look forward to seeing those!!*emotional crying***

**So let's get back to it!**

**Don't own anything so enjoy!!**

[**]**

_(Dream sequence)_

_"Mommy!" Aki with bright smile pulled her mom into a light hug. Her little hands holding into Ryuko's very noticeable baby bump with stars in her eyes._

_"Am I gonna have a brother!?" She yelled excitedly causing Ryuko to smile at her daughter's excitement._

_"Yes you'll get a little brother." She happy gently rubbing her belly feeling light kicks here and there._

_"And hopefully more if your mom's up to it." Izuku lightly kissed her cheek while giving her a suggestive look. Pouting she swatted his chest playfully making her husband laugh._

_"No more for a while darling! I'd like to not have cravings and back pains or do you just like me being pregnant?" Her mock anger and mild glare causing him to put up his hands in defense._

_"I'm kidding ryu-chan! I love you no matter what you look like!"He frantically said with a sweat drop. Seeing her husband all flustered she kissed him back while gently whispering in his ear._

_"Maybe when we get some alone time you can show me just how much you love me right darling?~" She whispered lowly. A massive blush forming on his face as he stared at his wife with shock._

_"I wanna show mommy how much I love her too!" Aki yelled jumping onto Izuku's back. The parents laughing at their little ones smile.__Closing her eyes she slowly rubbed her stomach._

_"I can't wait to see you little one."_

_(End of dream sequence)_

Opening her eyes she blinked slowly trying to register her surrounding. Looking at her clock it read 5am. Deciding sleep was hopeless she walked into her bathroom to start a nice long hot shower.

Warm droplets of water cascaded down her body. Her blonde hair clinging to the nape of her neck as she stood their by the shower head.

_"Why do...I feel so light.."_

Slowly rubbing her hand across her smooth navel she had a genuine smile upon her features.

_"Whatever the reason. I never want to forget it."_

Hopping out the shower she put on her hero costume and made her way to her door.

_"Just a few more days darling and I'll be with you again."_

With that in mind she left to get her day started. Her mind only focused on the remnants of her dream and a the bright smile of her emerald hero.

**[****]**

"Good morning Midoriya-san! Enjoy your run?" Iida spoke as Izuku stumbled bacl from his morning jog.

"Ah good m-morning Iida-kun! Yes I did." Sweat trickled down his back as he slowly breathed. Making his way to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water gulping it down quickly.

**_Ping!_**

Looking down at his phone he saw a notification for a message and a picture message from Ryuko.

**Ryuko: Morning darling! Did you sleep well?**

The picture was a selfie of Ryuko throwing a peace sign and smiling brightly.

_"She's so cute..."_

Looking around to see if anyone was around watching he held up his phone and took a awkward picture of him smiling also holding a peace sign.

Sending the picture he also sent a text to answer her question.

**Me: Good morning ryu-chan! And you yes I did,but I woke up kinda early and went on a morning jog...also you look really cute.**..

**Ryuko: Your so cute too! I woke up early too as well...kinda had a strange dream**

He paused as he saw that. She had a dream as well?

**Me: About what?**

**[****]**

"Stupid!" She mumbled to herself as she looked at her phone.

_"Yes Ryuko tell your newly formed mate that you had a dream about having his kids! Totally appropriate dream!"_

**Me: Just of some random stuff is all!**

"smooth..." She deadpanned rubbing her temple. She scrolled up back to the picture of Izuke smiling and blushed. Seeing as she was alone in her office she saved the picture to her home screen.

"Ryukyu-san!" Her doors burst open revealing the overly bubbly form of Nejire-chan.

"A-ah! Nejire-chan how are you!" Standing up quickly she hid her phone behind her back as a dark tint of red covered her cheeks.

"Good! How are you?Are you ready for patrol today? Oh maybe we can go to that new dango place I heard about after patrol?" The girl fired off question after question as Ryuko took a deep sigh.

"Yes I'm ready wait by the entrance and I'll be down there shortly." Hearing this the girl excitedly ran out of the office with an overly enthusiastic smile.

Seeing as she was alone agaim she looked at the home screen of Izuku one more time before sending a quick text.

**Me:I have to patrol soon so be safe at school! I'll talk to you when I can darling!**

**[****]**

He recieved a message as soon as he finsihed putting on his uniform. Smiling up at th message Ryuko sent he scrolled back up to the picture of her smiling.

Blushing he saved the picture setting at his home screen. Seeing the picture he stared at it for a few minutes before heading off to school.

_"She's really too cute..."_

**]**

"You know...I feel like deku has been really happy lately." Ochako wondered aloud. She was walking to class with Tsuyu as the girl formed a really close friendship.

"Maybe Ryukyu-sama finally was able talk to him,Kero." The blunt girl spoke.

"Hopefully...I still wonder who he's seeing though...it's nobody from U.A. cause we were all at the party.." She wasn't jealous,but curious. Yeah, curious.

"Maybe Midoriya-kun is dating an older woman." Tsuyu said a finger placed on her chin.

"W-what!? No way! Deku wouldn't fall for an older woman!" Ochako laughed making her way to class.

**]**

"ACHOOO!" Ryuko violently sneezed.

"You ok?" Nejire questioned as Ryuko held an annoyed look.

"I'm fine...think someome is talking about me." She shrugged. The annoying feeling not leaving her as she continued her patrol.

[**]**

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for reading!**


	6. chapter 6: The Date Part 1

**A/N**

**Alright here is the awaited chapter!!**

**Enjoy!(Also don't own anything!)**

**[****]**

A hero's job is to never to panic. It was one thing she learned after many years of being in this career. She had faced many obstacles like villains, petty gangsters and corrupt politicians.

_"And yet this is what I lose too..."_She stood in front of the mirror. Her favorite jeans barely past her thighs as she looked horrified at the situation at hand.

She couldn't fit into her jeans.

She wiggled, jumped and even shimmied in place to no avail.

_"I know for a fact these fit two weeks ago! I did not get fat!"_

It was saturday and the awaited day to be with her darling. They are suppose to meet up in hour and she was barely ready. She had spent 20 minutes trying to get her jeans on.

_"On the bad side i can't wear my favorite jeans,but the positive is my ass is a little bigger."_

Playfully she wiggled her rump in the mirror as a giggle escaped her lips.

_"Wonder if darling is an ass kind of guy?"_

Tossing her jeans to the side she walked over to her closet scouting through her amounts of clothes.

"Too bland, too formal, too sexy for a first date, too slutty...ugh! Why of all days can't I find anything to wear!?" She shouted falling dramatically onto her bed.

"I am a grown woman! He would be happy If I wore anything!! I mean it's just to a cafe..."

Images of Izuku smiling and telling her how beautiful she is crossed her mind.

Standing up she rummaged through her dresser before she came across the perfect outfit!

"Jack pot!" She cheered gleefully.

**[****]**

Izuku was having a hard time himself. He looked over his wardrobe since the morning And came to a very devastating conclusion.

He had no fashion sense.

Every single one of his shirts was hero related or had the Kanji of shirt on them**.(A/n he does have these.)**

Truthfully, he was embarrassed beyond belief. He's first ever date and it's gonna be of him seen as an embarrassment in front of Ryuko!

_"I knew I should went shopping for clothes instead of that limited edition All Might neindroid!"_Cursing his inner fanboy he just decided on a simple green button up, a white shirt, black jeans and a pair of black converse.

_"Feels like I wear those red ones way to much..."_

Look at his phone he had about 45 minutes left before he had to meet up with Ryuko.

_"I really hope this goes well..."_

**]**

_"This is perfect!"_

Standing in front of her mirror she wore a pair of white leggings along with a simple beige sweater and flats.

"Strange didn't eveneven know I had these leggings." She bantered before grabbing her phone.

**Me: On my way darling! See you soon!**

Leaving her penthouse she left the building completely oblivious to the perverse stares of both the male and female workers and heroes.

**]**

Taking two trains he had to look up directions to get to cafe he was suppose to meet Ryuko at.

It was called Lily's paradise. It was apparently a pastry cafe that specialized in parfaits.

_"Never had one before, but Ryuko said she liked them so hopefully this will be good!" _

Surprisingly she had a habit of making him really enthusiastic about things. Even giving him a huge boost in confidence as they talked daily.

_"I never thought being mates could make me feel kinda...complete."_

It was true just talking to her made him feel like he could take on the world by himself.

Exiting the train he sent her a quick message.

**Me: 5 minutes out can't wait to see you soon!**

**]**

Ryuko felt many things as she walked her way to the. One of them being the stares she was getting. Sure she was out of her uniform,but today she had her ironed and flat instead of the fringe covering her left side.

It was quite frankly startin to un nerve her.

"Only two minutes away and I'll be with darling..."She reminded herself as she saw the cafe insight.

There standing infront of the entrance was Izuku fidgeting lightly in place. Seeing him she quickly ran over to him engulfing the surprised boy in a hug.

"Darling!" She exclaimed as Izuku blushed badly.

"Ah! R-Ryu-chan!" He stuttered making him blush looking at her.

_"W-Wow she's really pretty tonight..."_"Ready for our date darling?" She winked holding her arms underneath her bust.

Swifty he held the door open for her doing a mock bow.

"After you my lady." He playfully smiled making her chuckle.

"What a gentle man." She spoke walking past him.

Before closing the door he looked at her form as she walked in and his eyes bulged out of his skull. Taking off his button with lighting speed he wrapped it around her waist getting a quick gasp from her.

"D-darling?" She asked confused. Izuku wasn't looking at her and his face was completely red.

"R-R-Ryu-chan..." He stuttered uncontrollably. She looked really confused now as he lead her to an empty booth making sure no ome was staring at them.

"Darling are...you ok?" She questioned finally seating down.

"Y-y-your pants..."He started slowly.

"Leggings, but what about them?" She questioned with slight tilt of her head.

"There...see through..." He finished not making eye contact with her.

Her brain paused at that.

Her leggings were see through.

She walked from her agency to the cafe in public with said see through leggings.

The same said see through leggings that showed off her new red lacey underwear that she thought was cute.

In an instant she did something completely out of her nature.

She screamed.

**]****A/N****That was cute, but to be honest though I've seen that happen before and yikes sucks when the person can't tell lol****Anyway Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


	7. chapter 7: The Date part 2

**A/n**

**I planned on posting something new ,but felt like let me finish this date first.**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

The pedestrians around them stared at a now extremely flustered Ryuko. The poor girl hiding her face in her menu as her pink skin took a more reddish hue.

_"Everyone probably saw them too! It's over I can see the headlines now! Hero Ryukyu Red Pantie Escapade across town! Great! I'll be even worse than mountain lady!"_As she thought this Izuku was looking through his menu just as well deep in thought, but for a completely different reason.

_"She's obviously didn't mean for that too happen. Did I ruin the date already? Maybe I should say something? Great job you deku! Forat date and you upset her!"_He looked over at her as she seemed really upset. The slight downcasted look on her face that he did not like at all.

_"Quick say something!"_"R-red really suits you Ryu-chan!" Izuku shouted as Ryuko gave him a blank stare. He mentally punched himself at the first thing that came to mind.

_"Really!? Of all things that what you say!?!? Yup its over deku...you'll be lonely forever now, get use to the single lifefor the rest of your life and the only thing your gonna come home to is your figurines. You might as well invest in a cat or two as we-"_A small giggle stirred him from his depressed internal monologue as Ryuko gave him a shy smile.

"T-thank you for saying that...I actually didn't even know they were see through. No wonder they were hidden in the deepest corner of my dresser. Some first date when your date accidentally sees your underwear." She spoke as she twiddled with a small lock of her blonde hair.

"W-well they are nice! A-and ummm if it makes you feel better I've got All Might boxers on right now."

_"Deku for the life of All Might please stop talking?!"_Even as he thought this laughter came from the dragoness as she smiled brightly. Seeing her like that made him feel better instead of the embarrassed and upset Ryuko.

"Hehehe darling you really do know how to make a girl feel better." She smiled as he awkwardly laughed himself.

A waitress appeared before them wearing a maids outfit with a long skirt and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Evening! You two decide on what ya want?" She had a bit of accent they couldn't place. Both of them glancing over the menu onces more before Ryuko spoke up first.

"Yes I'd like A strawberry parfait please. Also may I have a green tea with that?" She spoke softly ,but strangely with elegance. The waitress blushed at this and wrote down her order.

"Y-yes ma'am, and what for you sir?" She stuttered before looking at Izuku.

"W-well same as her and a sweet tea instead?" He questioned. Sweets weren't his thing ever since he started doing the training regime All Might gave to him.

"If you guy's like would ya wanna split a big one instead for couples?" The waitress recommended making Izuku flustered,but making Ryuko fan girl internally.

"Yes that would be lovely thank you!" She spoke with a gentle smile.

_"Darlings gonna feed me! This is gonna be so cute! It'll be just like in those shounen manga I use to read in my spare time!"_Finishing the order the waitress left leaving the two back to their devices.

"Say darling...even if we spent a bunch of time texting I still don't know a whole lot about you." She mused lightly.

"Y-yeah I know what you mean...there's still a lot I wanna know about you Ryu-chan." Hearing her nickname made her heart beat rapidly especially the way Izuku said it.

"Than tell me about you darling and I'll tell you about me, sound fair?" She questioned getting a nod from Izuku.

"W-well what would you like to know?" He questioned first as she held her chin in thought.

"Well it's been bugging me lately, but I have to ask...your quirk really is like All Mights..." She started as he began to sweat lightly.

"So darling be serious with me...are you All might's love child?" She questioned seriously as she stared him dead in the eye. Izuku gave her an odd look before the sensation of A deja Vu hit him.

_"...First Shoto, Now Ryuko! I need to not name my attacks after him..."_"I can reassure y-you that I'm not All might's love child! Your not actually the first to ask that..." He said as Ryuko gave him a questioning glance.

"I feel like there's a story behind that?" She questioned and he nodded with a sigh.

"Remember the sports festival? Well Before a match Todoroki-san asked the same thing." He said.

"I can see that honestly...no offense,but you kinda have that, "I hold the secrets to the universe.",around you." She finished with air quotes making him actually laugh.

"R-really? What would like to know if I hold all the secrets than?" He chided playfully finally loosening up a bit.

"Oh that's a tough one! hmmm" Seeing him loosen up made her giddy. He wasn't as nervous, but that didn't mean she could tease.

"When I marked you a few days ago. You like that didn't you?" She flirted teasingly. Though the look he had on his face told another story. He looked off to the side shyly not looking at her at all.

"Maybe only a little bit..." He spoke softly looking way too adorable for her liking.

_"Oh darling if we weren't in public right now I'd-"_"Here's your parfait and drinks!" The waitress spoke appearing out of nowhere shocking Ryuko out her thoughts.

_"She said it was meant for couples...not a group!!"_The waitress sat a big glass bowl on the table. The Parfait wasn't even one... it was too mountainous. It was even topped off with strawberry macaroons, swirls of shaved ice cream and a bunch of chocolate syrup. The duo almost paled at the size and the amount of sugar presented to them.

"Ummm...is this really our order?" Ryuko asked the now grinning waitress.

"Yup! If you guys eat the whole thing too it's free!~" She sang before leaving out of sight again.

Gulping Izuku grabbed a spoon before giving Ryuko a nervous look.

"Well s-shall we?" He questioned getting an unsure nod from Ryuko.

_"This is not how I wanted this..."_

**[****]**

"Mineta check this out!" A rather excited Kaminari shoved his phone into the grape boys face.

Taking a minute to finally see the image on the phone the boy practically salivated at what he saw.

"Kaminari is this real! Have the gods bestowed upon on us a gift?!" Mineta cried with happy tears looking at a just excited look.

On the phone was a website dedicated to hero media. The opening story was of Ryuko from a lecherous angle showing off her ass in her white leggings. If the duo were paying attention they'd see another image of Ryuko entering a cafe with a certain green hair individual.

The cover headline read.

**_"Skimpy Causal Date?! Who Captured The heart of The Dragoness Heroine?"_**

**]**

**A/n**

**Oh boyyyyyyyyyy, let the drama commence.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. chapter 8: Date pt 3 Finale andmore?

**A/N**

**No games lets jump right in!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

"Umm ochako-chan you haven't checked out the new media reports have you?Kero?" Tsuyu questioned looking almost amused scrolling through her phone.

Ochako had looked up from her mochi she was eating to stare curiously at her froppy friend. "No I haven't, why is something interesting going?" She questioned as she took anotjer bite of her mochi.

Tsuyu than looked at article after article of very scandalous pictures of Ryukyu's Underwear epidemic. Most articles are even about how the heroine had finally decided to let loose and unwind, others being overly enthusiastic about finally getting some amount of fanservive from the dragon heiress.

One particular photo was one near a cafe that she saw on patrol of Ochako. A cafe Ryukyu was entering with some green hair individual.

_"This really looks like Izuku-kun, ribbit."_

With the thought in mind she looked back at the very over rounded face of Ochako stuffing her face full of mochi.

The girl still giving her a curious look with eyes of wonder.

"Meh just same old, same old. Kero" Tsuyu spoke pocketing her phone, while taking a big spoon full of her jello with a smile.

_"It's probably none of my business, but if it is what I think it is congratulations Izuku-kun. Figured you'd end up getting an older woman for some reason."_

"Tsuyu-chan you can be so weird sometimes. You should be more like Ryukyu-sama! She never faulters in anything she does! That's why she's so cool!" Ochako beamed with a look of admiration in her eyes. Tsuyu simply rolled her eyes, as a grin crossed her face.

_"I'll give her about a week before she even realizes anything. I love you dearly Ochako-chan, but your really an airhead."_

**[****]**

Nejire-chan looked at hero phone with a mix of emotions. Her media obsession showing her multiple pictures and articles about a certain dragon hero. Tweets, pictures and all the such commenting upon the wide spread pictures of her mentor/idol.

One particular picture of her being seen with a green haired individual at a cafe she had been wanting to go to in a really lomg time. A small smile graced her lips as she saw her superior with a carefree look as if she were having fun.

Upon closer inspection she noticed the distinction features of the green haired individual. Mainly freckles and green eyes.

_"That is definitely Izuku-kun! What are they doing together? Is this a date? How did these two end up together like this? Why does Ryu-chan's butt look really good?!"_

Her mind wondering a thousand questions as she continued to scroll further and further through her phone. Taking a moment to read the comments of the pictures taken.

**_"Finally! MORE CUTE AND FIERCE RYUKYU!" -Invisible126_**

**_"I wound not be able to rock that outfit with such beauty and grace. Ryukyu-sama is something else!" -ROYALmo16_**

**_"Like that's totes cute ass underwear girl!"-Glamgurl100_**

_"Well at least their all good comments...still."_

She continued to look at the photo of Izuku and Ryuko together and couldn't help, but get over excited.

"I ship this so hard!" She shouted to herself,but got strange looks by passengers on the train she was on.

_"I wonder what their babies will look like!"_

**[****]**

"ACHOO!" A very full and and satisfied Ryuko sneezed randomly.

"Bless you. You okay?" A also full Izuku Izuku questio with concern.

"Yeah I just think someone's talking about me or something." She wondered as she tapped in her drink in thought. The duo had actually been able to finish the massive dessert before them. If it wasn't Her stubborn it was Izuku's persistence to finsih the dessert with her. She had rubbed her stomach that was now bloated with strawberries and macaroons alike.

"Isn't that a superstitious thing?" He questioned taking a sip of his tea. The boy looked like he was satisfied and had a little more energry than usual. Probably from all the sugar he just ate.

"Yeah, but I am pretty adadamant about those things. I even stray from black cats and latters." She laughed causing him to smile as well.

"So darling what would you like to do after this?" She questioned curiously. The night was still pretty young and despite the date not being cutesy as she wanted it to be she still had alot of fun.

"Oh.W-well I haven't really thought that far ahead before...Maybe walk around? Check out some areas?" He blushed lightly at his knowledge upon the dating aspect. He truly didn't know what to do outside just the cafe since it was his first date.

"Hmm that sounds like fun to me! Anything to get to spend time with darling!" She beamed sending Izuku the cutest smile he has ever seen in his life. He had to keep the urge from taking a picture despite his homescreen being a picture of her.

_"For such a serious hero, how can she be so cute!"_

"My,my looks like you guys finished the whole thing!" The bubbly waitress said eyeing the now empty dessert bowl.

"And just like I promsied free of charge~" She spoke picking the bowl away and leaving the duo to themselves again.

"She's kinda like Nejire-chan in a way." Ryuko spoke gaining a thoughtful look from Izuku.

"Over boisterous, bubbly and in your face?" He questioned getting a low groan from Ryuko.

"Exactly..."

**[****]**

After leaving the duo had decided to look around the area which happened to be close to a bunch of small shops and little interesting sights.

Ryuko had decide to cling to Izuku's arm, much to the boy's nervous dismay. His button up still wrapped neatly around her waist. They had looked at certain shops that peaked their interests.

Izuku being how he was took her into books stores and a little merchandise shop. Telling her stories about his child hood admiring heroes and such. What surprised her was his knowledge on really old retro heroes before quirks were normal. Also too her delight she smirked as he tried to sneakily buy a phone charm of her at the counter. Though she pretended not to notice it was still pretty cute.

Next they went to a music shop were surprisingly they both had the same taste in music.

"I didn't know you liked Rock?" He questioned as they looked at isles of CD's, records and old musical devices.

"Mostly really old ones though before this era. I liked listening to those class rock bands like Queen, AC/DC, led Zeppelin, but I also like some modern ones ,but you can't kill a classic." She spoke with a sparkle in her eye.

**[****]**

Turning the corner of a street that had spotted a market selling small things such as American based Items, hero memorabilia and other worldly items.

They browsed section after section laughing and checking out everything left in right. She was honestly having the best time of her life. No villians , No paparazzi, just her and Darling enjoying their time together.

"Mommy look at that!"

Jolting from her thoughts she turned to see a mother and her little girl looking at vendor that sold toys. Absentmindedly she had clutched her stomach as she gazed upon the childrens toys and clothing.

Meanwhile Izuku had found himself getting entrapped into a vendor that sold traditional Japanese items. Some included festival masks, paintings and even clothing.

One item grabbed his attention though. On display case furth into the shop held a beautiful red kimono with red dragon on it. He was drawn to it as he gazed at the gold lining along it.

"Got an eye for beauty don'cha kid?" The clerk an elderly woman with reptilian like feautures said.

"Oh! Yeah it looks really beautiful..." He was lost deep in thought as the woman gave him a knowing look.

"It's festival kimono. It was mainly used to depict the change in seasons mostly autumn or fall though." She spoke also gazing at the case.

Izuku felt a feeling of nostalgia when he looked at the kimono. Unaware of the hand being pressed against his shoulder. Looking ro his right he saw the beautiful pink eyes of Ryuko looking at him.

"You ok darling?" She questioned looking at him.

"Yeah! I'm o-ok!" Blushing they left the market despite the elderly clerk giving them a longing glance as they left.

The woman stared at the kimono once again before pulling it from display and boxing it up.

"He'll be back." She said knowingly with a graceful smile.

**[****]**

The duo had spent 3 hours looking, talking and simply enjoying each others company. They didn't care about the time,just that they had each other right now.

They had stopped by a water fountain that was near the edge of town. The lights looming over them as the sounds of water and wind accompanied them. They were alone as they sat near the edge of the fountain.

"You know darling...this was actually my first date." Ryuko shy stated avoiding the eyes of Izuku.She had had her hands pressed against her lap as her pink eyes gazed upon the ground.

"I...never really got the chance to enjoy many things when I was younger. My parents had solely focused on my quirk and when I became a pro...I kinda lost time I never knew I lost.." As she spoke she looked up at the starry night sky. The full moon's luminous glow washing over them.

Izuku listening to her couldn't help,but look in awe at the sight before him. The moonlight casting over her made her look enticing. Her eyes almost glowing and her skin vibrant and delicate. Jer features held a concentrated yet, vulnerable look to her.

_"She looks beautiful..."_

Taking a bold leap for himself he had grasped her hand in his.

"It's t-the same for me...I enjoyed tonight. Especially since I got to spend it with...you..." He trailed off as the sight of Ryuko's eyes bore into his emerald ones.

Leaning forward she could feel his breath against her face. A few mere centimeters away from each other. Closing her eyes she gently pushed her soft lips against his. To her shock he took a step into deeping the kiss as their lips collided in passionate matter. Ryuko felt her body pulse as small shockwaves ran through every inch of her. His lips felt almost perfectly fitted against hers.

Time stopped as the two separated slowly as emerald stared into beautiful rose pink. They stayed that for a moment as both looked at eachother in need. For Ryuko it was desireand longing at the man who she chose to be her mate. She pushed down every possive nerve telling her to push down the boy and take him right here and now. She bit the inside of her cheek to restrain herself and her inner instincts.

For Izuku...he had never experienced anything like this. Ryuko was quite honestly his first everything. His first crush even if it was one-sided and when he was younger. She was his first confession though it was the prospect of being mates. His first girlfriend, ever. His first date...and now his first kiss.

He wasn't overload by all the attention. It felt natural as breathing to him. Now as he gazed upon the flushed beautiful face of the dragoness all he could think about was how unnaturally lucky he was. He eyed her lips onces more before looking into her desire filled eyes.

"Can I..." He barely finished as her plump lips collided with his. The taste of strawberries enticing his senses as he had now wrapped around her slender waist.

Lust and desire filled her core as she pressed harder against him. Her hands running and entangling themselves in his unruly green hair. Their kiss deeping as their tongues battled for dominance. Though she the more possessive instinct it was outclassed by how dominant Izuku was being. The shy boy even lightly biting her lip in a teasing manner making her moan slighty.

"D-darling..." She whispered lowly in his ear. To him it sounded heavenly,but his rational mind was catching up to him.

Separating again he had noticed her more flushed appearance and her light panting breathes. The more curvious nature to her body as he helf her close.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't help myself..." He stuttered lightly trying to look away ,but a hand kept him in place.

"...do you want more?" She had whispered softly. Her tone almost needy and desperate. A tone that held so much desire he could feel it in his soul.

Izuku was definitely a person who wouldn't mind taking a relationship slow, but looking at the sight of a beautiful and sexy draconian woman desiring him and him alone was enough to kick the rational side of his brain to curve for a while.

"Yes..." He whispered just as softly.

Before he could say anything a pair of pink dragon wing popped from her back. She had held him closely before Izuku couldn't feel the ground underneath him anymore.

In a instant they were flying through the starry night sky, almost disappearing into moonlight.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Ok that took a minute ,but finally another good chapter. So...lemon Scene next chapter?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. chapter 9: Instinct pt1

**A/n**

**Ok, So here is the update. So I decided on a lemon(kind) and this is my first time at it.**

**So reviews and tips would be much appreciated. I kinda wanna grow as a writer so I wanna put action into my stories. Not just lemon,but fight scenes as well**_!_

**Ok before we start! Thank you all for everything. I never thought anyone would like these stories. So thank you so much really thank you!**

**so enjoy!**

**[****]**

"Somethings wrong..." Mineta said looking up from his desk. He looked out his window with a strange sense of jealousy coming over him.

"I don't know why,but why do I feel like someone is getting lucky right now..."

Shrugging away the feeling he went back to his desk to his laptop. Downloading all the upskirt picks he got today to add to his spank bank.

A creepy smile popping on his face as he staired at the one of Ryuko he downloaded from his phone.

_"God I would kill anyone to be between those thighs!?"_

**[****]**

Izuku was confident in two things in his life right now. One being the intense training All Might put him through to strengthen his body enough to endure serious training and muscle work.

As Ryuko soared the sky gracefully Izuku admired not only the beautiful city below,but the fact that he saw the small changes in Ryuko in her semi-transformed mode. The scales along her cheeks were more defined also giving her face a more feral type look. Her slanted eyes sharper amd more focused than before. The nails along her adorned with sharp claws that he almost didn't notice.

Another thing that surprised him was the really **_tight _**grip she had on him. The strength she was displaying was that of him doing 6% of his full cowling. The second thing Izuku was confident in or was hoping to be confident in was his stamina.

For the look Ryuko was giving him was not a gentle one. In fact she had the look of a predator about to devour her pray and that sent a major shiver down his spine.

Izuku Midoriya was about to have sex with the probably the strongest female in his life. Add the fact that she's a dragon on a very instinctive level right now he prayed to whatever god to give him strength to last through the night.

_"I did remember to put recovery girl's number on speed dial right?"_

**[****]**

Landing on her balcony Izuku swifty took in the view she had of the city.

"Wow this is-mmph!" A pair of lips roughly pushed against his. His body pressed hard against the screen door as Ryuko kissed him harder. Taking a small chance she leaned back to breath before taking a moment to bite the side of his neck. Right next to her first mark. A gasp was heard from him as she light kissed the mark and kissed along his neck. Using one hand she pressed him against the screen door to take a good look at him.

His face flushed with his lips slightly bruised red. The mark on his neck fresh and noticeable that she took huge pride into it.

"R-ryu-chan..." He spoke softly as a possessive growl reached her throat. "We're still on the b-balcony ..." He whispered. Her eyes glowing a pink hue before she caressed the side of his face gently.

Opening the screen door she let him ,but before even reaching the bed room she pushed him against the couch.

As soon as his back hit the couch she crawled ontop of him kissing him feverishly as her hands raked against his body. Not wasting a moment his hands also wondered across her body. His hands going from her back down to give her firm ass a grab.

"Darling..." She growled lowly causing him to pause. Looking up he noticed a very sexy smile was plastered across her face.

"You know..." She traced a clawed finger along his cheek before moving down to his chest. Leaning down she lightly bit his ear lobe making him gasp lightly.

"Your wearing too clothing.~" She whispered before her clawed hand ripped down the the middle exposing his muscled chest.

Grinning she kissed teasingly against his chest as her hand palmed against a very noticeable bulge in pants.

"Happy to see me darling?~" She teased kissing along his abs as her hands worked at taking his pants off. She reached her goal and pulled down his pants revealing a large bulge in his black boxers.

"Ya know...I was kinda expecting All might boxers." She giggled to herself as he blushed.

_"I almost did..."_

Impatiencely she pulled down his boxers to revealreveal his hard 8 inch member. Slight drool was oozing from the side of her lips as she took in the sight of it.

**"Take him now!" **A voice im her head roared. Instincts taking over she did something that Izuku was pretty sure was the most amazing thing he saw in his. In ome swift motion she had completely deep throated his member in one go.

"Holy shit!" Izuku cursed as he threw his head back in ecstacy. He never felt anything like that before,but he knew he didn't want her to stop.

Placing her hands along his hips she slowly pulled her back til a very loud pop sound was heard when she leaned back from the tip. Using one hand she gripped the base before giving a very slow lick to the head of his member. Her tongue longer than most,but not as long as Tsuyu's.

"Did that feel good darling?~" She whispered while stroking his cock at a very sensual pace.

"Y-yes..." He was overwhelmed at the pleasure of her mouth and hands. He knew he was close ,but he bit his lip hard to hold on longer.

Smirking she leaned down engulfing him fully bobbing her head back and forth as her hand stroked him simultaneously. Losing himself slighty his hand gripped the back her head forcing his cock deeper down her throat. Moaning at the pressure she continued while she made slight gagging noises around his cock.

"R-ryu-chan I'm gonna..." Throwing his head back with a groan he came hard down her throat. Unable to get away she swallowed much as she could before lifting her head back as more hot white cum splattered against her face.

Panting hard Izuku looked down at the sight Ryuko's full of cum along with splatters of it against her face. Leaning her head up she she gulped the remainder of it in her mouth before using her finger to wipe and lick the rest of it off her face. While she was doing this.she gave Izuku a very sultry grin.

"That was sooooo good darling~." She moaned teasingly.

Something in Izuku's mind clicked and before she knew it Ryuko was pinned down by a smirking Izuku.

"My turn."

**]**

Mineta looked out his window once more that jealous feeling turning to rage.

"What the hell!" His mood ruined he left his labtop on his desk before making his way to bed. The anger barely subsiding as he went to sleep.

**]**

**A/n**

**Ok that's it for today! So I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**TMW I'm more likely to updated my demon slayer stories!**

**Goodnight, evening, morning and thank you for reading.**


	10. chapter 10: Instinct pt 2

**A/N**

**I didn't feel right leaving this half cooked! let's finish this!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**[****]**

Izuku wasn't very skilled in the world of intimacy being that most of his early physical contact were fist at a young age. Though looking down at Ryuko he felt the desire to ne extra attentive to caress ever inch of smooth skin he could.

Lifting her shirt above her head he was met with a cute red frilly bra holding a very modest side bust. He gulped staring down at the fleshy mounds along with her well toned navel. The pink scales softly angling along her hips.

A dark shade of pink dusted her cheeks as she slowly looked away from him. Shy a hand covered her eyes as she bit her lip softly.

"I know I'm lacking in that department darling..." She whispered her voice strangely insecure. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek giving her a small peck against her plush lips.

"You don't lack in any department Ryu-chan. Your too perfect." He smiled making her giggle softly.

"You just want me take the bra off don't you?" She teased. Though he didn't awnser she unclipped the garment from the front releasing the soft mounds from there restraint.

They held a bouncy texture while adorning cute pink buds perk against the cool air. Still shy she crossed her eyes underneath her bust to perk them up in a flirtatious manner.

"D-do you like t-them?" She stuttered slightly.

_"WHY IS SHE SO CUTE DAMMNN IT!?!?"_

Instead of responding he reached to grab her breast giving a light squeeze. A soft mew leaving her lips as he gave a few curious squeezes. His thumb accidentally rubbed against a perk nipple enticing a sharp moan from her.

"Ah! Darling!" She moaned closing her eyes. Seeing this as a sign to continue he leaned down to take one nub into his mouth while needing against her other breast. A flurry of moans leaving her delicate lips encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

"D-darling! I n-need you!" She rasped, but he didn't stop. Letting the erect nipple leave his mouth he kissed slowly against her toned stomach til he reached the hem of leggings.

Playfully he looked up seeing the very flushed expression of Ryuko. Her hands covering the lower portion of her face as her lips quivered slightly.

"W-why did you stop?" Her voice rather meek compared to her normal attitude. A grin plastered along his face as he saw this.

"Well...my dear It seems I have to quote your words from earlier." confusing crossed her eyes before he gripped a handful of the stretchy fabric of the leggings.

"Your wearing to much clothing." He quoted and proceed to rip her leggings exposing her cute and slightly damp red lacey underwear.

"No more see through clothes for you Ryu-chan." He teased tossing the remnants of the forsaken clothing to the ground.

Looking down he stared fascinated as the scales dipped lightly against the outter layer of her thighs. He traces a hand along the now red-ish pink scales smooth texture. He wanted to ask a million questions about it,but he shook his head. He had to focus.

_"Later deku...later."_

Mentally pep talking to himself his hand shakily gripped the hem of her panties. Slowly he pulled them down her thighs as her hand slide down her navel to cover her inner core. Not saying a word he slipped the panties past her feet tossing them to the ground with the rest of their scattered clothing. He couldn't help ,but stare at the fully exposed body of his beloved. Her skin smooth,but strong. Her scales changing color from rose pink from her shoulders to almost reddish pink past her hips.

Nervously she spread her legs,but her hand still covered her most precious area.

"I'm r-really delicate darling..." She whispered shyly. Her hand moved exposing the rosy folds of her most private area glistening in desire and need.

Gulping slightly he placed her legs on both sides of his hips. The tip of his cock rubbing against the slick entrance of her folds. A moan escaped them both as he positioned him against her.

"A-are you sure you want this?" He whispered his voice still having a bit of doubt. She could always have someone better than him. Someone who didn't hold so much baggage on their shoulders.

"Darling..." Her hand pressed against his freckled cheek as she stared into his emerald eyes.

"I chose you darling...you are what I've been seeking my entire life. My other half...my love...my mate. I don't want anyone else...All I want is you.." She spoke giving him one last deep kiss.

"I love you Izuku..." Ahe whispered pulling away from his lips. His eyes going wide as he stared at her with his lips slightly quivering.

"I...I love you too Ryu..." He spoke staring into her beautiful eyes.

Focusing again he carefully pushed against her entrance. A gasp leaving her lips as tears threatened to spill against the corners of her lips. Placing a hand on his chest he paused to let adjust to half of his length.

"Are you ok?" He questioned seeing the tears.

_"Please stay sweet forever, darling."_

"Your pretty b-big darling..." She wheezed slightly as the pain began to subside. They waited a few more moments before she nodded to let him continue.

Gripping her hips tightly he eased his way further inside her groaning at the pleasure he was feeling. He had to control the urge to cum than and there from how tight she was clamping down against him.

Taking shaky breathes she opened her eyes to look at her rather pleasure focused darling. Rolling his hips slighty she moaned as the pain turned to pleasure as heat built up in her core. Pulling back slightly he made sure he was half way out before giving a very powerful thrust against her.

"Mmmph!" She moaned in ecstasy her toes curling in pleasure. Unable to control herself she gripped her hands against his upper back. Her claws digging into his back making him moan in both pain and deep pleasure.

His slow tempo turning fast and aggressive as he reached deeper into her core. Her screams of ecstasy with each thrust making him go faster.

"Mmpph! Right there darling!!" She moaned lewdly as her breast bounced from each thrust. Entranced by this he gripped one mound gaining higher pitched moans from the dragoness.

Shockwaves jolted throughout her entire body. His touch sending jolts of intense pleasure that she never knew existed. She felt every pulse in his cock as he drove it deeper inside her pussy.

"I'm c-close Ryuko..." He groaned. She clamped down tighter against him as he felt pressure build up in his balls. He was very close to cumming. Before he could pull out though her legs wrapped tightly against his waist locking him in place. Shocked he looked down to see pleasure filled Ryuko as her pink eyes glowed mystically.

"c-cum inside darling! Cum with me!" She moaned opening her arms to him. Without a moments hesitation he thrust as hard as he could feeling the pressure intensify.

With one final thrust he came hard inside her core a very primal growl leaving her lips as he came endlessly in her. Her climax making her reach new levels as she held on close to Izuku's body. A layer of sweat covering both their bodies and they stayed that way for a while.

Pulling out from her a disapproving whimper left her lips as he completely pulled from her. A small torrent of cum dripping down from her folds in a lewd manner.

"Darling..." She moaned softly as her fingers rubbed against her folds spreading her lips as more cum dripped from her.

The sight was strangely erotic to him. Watching his love teasing herself right in front of him. His cock twitching back to full height watching her. She squeaked as he picked her up bridal style.

"D-darling?" She questioned slowly.

"Which way is your room?" He questioned as a blush spread across her cheeks. Pointing down the hallway he cared her to the bed.

A long pleasurable night ahead for both of them.

**]**

**A/N**

**My boy did it!! Ok ,but still I felt like this could be better!**

**Thank you, and please review for your opinions!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	11. chapter 11: Aftermath

A/n

Here's a long awaited chapter update for you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blissful.

If one were to be completely satisfied or content their soul would be in a state of blissful euphoria.

Ryuko had reached that point at least 5 or 6 times throughout the duration of the night. She didn't expect him to go all out during their first time,but he did.

_"I didn't even know he could use his quirk that way..."_

She looked up from his bruised and clawed chest to look at the rather adorable sleeping face of Izuku. She giggled lightly at the goofy smile he had on his face.

During their finally session he had passed out right after cumming deep inside her again. Her womb almost felt full to the brim as she rubbed her stomach.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if I was carrying your child right now darling." She spoke thoughtfully tracing a finger along his muscular chest.

Feeling exhausted she snuggled closer to her beloved as his warmth brought her comfort. Closing her eyes she drifted into a deep slumber as strong arms wrapped around her.

"I wouldn't mind that..." A voice spoke making her smile.

* * *

"This can't be real!!" A rather dubious grape yelled as he stared at his phone. Tears of blood gushed from his eyes as fury consumed his being.

A groan of disapproval spooked Mineta as a rather grumpy looking Ochako walked into the commons area. Her bed head evident as patches of her brown hair stuck up in random places.

"Mineta...It's too early for this..." She groaned walking past the aggravated grape.

"Well excuse me! You should be just as furious as I am!" He accused causing Ochako to pause.

"Why would I be angry?" She questioned turning fully to face Mineta.

"Because of this!" He shouted trying to shove his phone into her face. Taking the phone from him Ochako examined the picture on the phone.

Eyes widening in shock she nearly dropped the phone as Mineta tried desperately to catch it.

"That-that..that's not r-real.." She started to stutter as her body shook in rage.

Seeing the intense aura she was emitting he Mineta backed away slowly.

The picture on his phone was that of Ryuko kissing one very notorious Izuku Midoriya by a water fountain. The text above the picture read :"DRAGON HEIRESS...TAKEN? The pro hero's secret lover revealed?"

_"This can't be happening!? That was photoshopped! Deku wouldn't...he..he._.."

Her rage subsided as big wet tears poured down her face. Mineta stood conflicted as the gravity user cried openly right in front of him.

"It's...n-n-not fair!!"She wailed as she dropped to her knees. Panicking Mineta did the only thing he knew to do when confronting a crying girl.

He patted her back in awkward comfort. New to this area of discomfort he stood by the crying girl for a while as she sobbed openly in the middle of the commons.

* * *

"No way!" A rather high pitched voice squealed. The pro hero Mountain Lady as Known Yu Takeyama yelled as she looked at her phone.

She was scrolling through recent hero feeds until she stumbled upon the photos of Ryuko kissing a mysterious guy by a water fountain.

"That skank found a guy before me!! Is she trying to one up my popularity!?" She screeched glaring at her phone.

"Technically she out classed in rank _and _popularity way before the pictures." Quipped one rather causally dressed midnight also known as Nemuri Kayama.

"Screw you! That bitch doesn't need to hog the spotlight!" Yu glared at a calm Nemuri.

"Give her a break you know how hard it is to find love in this kind of work." She reprimanded the fuming blonde.

"True...but still now I gotta find me a young stud to boost my ratings now!" Yu resolved as Nemuri shook her head in disbelief.

_"Though she got pretty lucky getting Midoriya-kun like that."_

She thought with a smile gracing her lips. The boy was a nervous one,but had conviction that Ryuko needed.

_"Just hope media doesn't destroy them..."_

Relationships and even marriages are ruined easily by the gossipy tendency of the media. She prayed that it wouldn't shamble the love that the two had and wished them good luck in their future.

* * *

In a abandoned building a small group gathered as One held out a phone showing a picture of Ryuko and Izuku.

"So the brat got lucky huh?" Spoke a raspy voice. Piercing blue eyes stared uncaringly at the picture before he turned his sights to a very unstable girl.

"No fair! Izuku baby is mine!" She pouted as her eyes held a dangerous glint .

The one holding the phone was a grinning spinner. The stain wannabe stumbled upon it randomly scrolling through his phone.

"The little shit got lucky as hell getting a babe like that!" He quipped before dodging a knife aimed at his head.

"Hehehe~Be careful spinner you know how toga can be." Spoke the amused tone of press.

Cat like yellow eyes glared at the mask man as she pulled out another knife.

"Mind repeating that masky?~" She spoke sweetly as her psychotic grin widened.

"Enough." Glancing over Toga stared at the unmoving figure of Tomaru as he sat in his chair.

"So...what are we gonna do about it?" Spinner questioned dumbly.

Red eyes looked over the picture once more before a sinister smile graces his cracked lips.

"Looks like we have a way to destroy the new future symbol of peace." Came the dark reply of Tomaru.

"Never smile again you sick fuck." Dabi said bluntly.

Laughter erupted from the building as a small portion of it crumbled to dust.

* * *

"INKO!!!" Yelled a rather obnoxious blonde as she burst through the door of the home of one Inko Midoriya.

Dropping her tea cup green eyes started at her frantic blonde best friend Mitsuki as she burst through her home!

"MITSUKI-SAN WHAT'S WRONG!!" Inko shouted. Saying no words Mitsuki shoved her phone infront of Inko.

"MY BABY IS DATING A WOMAN!!!!" Cried Inko as comically tears nealy flooded the apartment.

**]****A/n****Thank you for reading!**


	12. chapter 12: Tattoo

A/n

Thank you everyone. Just thank you.

Enjoy please.

* * *

The smell of sizzling bacon and the sweet aroma of other classic western style food awoke him from his slumber.

Taking a moment to blink his eyes to adjust to the light he noticed the lack of warmth and the distinctive lack of one beautiful dragoness.

"Ryu-chan...?" He called out groggily aas the sheets dropped from his chest revealing various arrays of bites,scratches and markings alike.

_"This will definitely be hard to hide..."_

"Darling! I'm in the kitchen!! I be back shortly with a surprise!~" He heard the playful tone of his mischievous mate.

Smiling his eyes caught the sight of a picture frame by her night stand. The picture was of Ryuko, but much younger. Next to her was a woman with the same type blonde hair except much longer and wavy. She didn't have any of the draconian features as Ryuko, but she did have the same pink eyes as her.

"Morning darling~"

Turing his head his jaw dropped at the sight of Ryuko...in just his button up. Silvers of her pink skin showing him fair amounts of her long legs and just a fefew button keft undone to show her a generous amount of cleavage.

"M-morning Ryu-chan." He gulped slightly at the toothy grin she was giving him.

"You know...after the night we had I thought the stutter would be gone~" She teased lighty gaining a blush from him.

Walking past the door way she sat on the bed offering him a plate of crispy bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I'm uhh..n-not much of a cook,but I can do basics." She spoke shyly.

_"She's...absolutely perfect!"_

Grabbing a fork he took one bite of the eggs...and cringed. Chewing slowly he could feel the crunch of eggshells still within scrambled eggs. Wincing he opted to just eat the bacon instead...only to bite into a very burnt and crisp texture.

"Is it...good?" She stared at him with starry eyes and a very hopeful look.

"It-it's g-great!" He lied swiftly as Ryuko jumped up on the bed in joy. Her radiant smile brightening the room even more.

"Thank god! I hadn't cooked...in well a while. I'm glad my darling likes it!" She smiled broadly staring at him.

_"c-crap! I have to finish this in front of her!"_

Thinking face he noticed the window was slightly opened and came up with a quick plan.

"Ah! Ryu-chan do you have anything to drink by any chance?" He questioned coughing lightly in a parched manner.

Pink eyes widening she jumped up from the bed making a mildly panicked dash for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry darling! I'll get you some juice!" She called out from the hall.

Thinking fast he leapt from the bed tossing the food out the window. Sighing to himself he set the plate down by her dresser. Realizing he was still naked though he quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist.

"I'm r-really out if it this morning.." He mumbled to himself.

One again his eyes followed to the same picture by the night stand. Grabbing it he examined the picture once more placing an idle hand to his chin.

_"She's probably Ryu-chan's mother...so does her father have the dragon quirk? It's just of them though so where is her father? Maybe I should ask later?"_

"D-darling..." Whispered Ryuko from the doorway holding a glass of orange juice. Turning he was met with wide pink eyes and very perplexed expression on her face.

"Ryu-chan?" He called out only for her to raise a shaky finger pointed towards him.

"D-darling...you never mentioned you had a back t-t-tattoo..." She stuttered out slowly and almost accusingly at him.

"I...don't have tattoos though?" He stared at her strangely.

"Than what's that on your back!" She shouted pulling him towards her dresser mirror to show the full length tribal tattoo of a dragon on his back. The wings a slight shade of pink/red expanded from his shoulder blades to his lower back with the dragon's body curled in the center.

He had a tattoo.

A tattoo of a dragon.

With the same color scheme as Ryuko.

His eyes started into shocked pink eyes before looking back to the tattoo on his back.

"MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!!"

* * *

"Any luck finding anything?" Asked Ryuko dressed in shorts and a black long sleeve shirt. She sat by her laptop along with a focused Izuku.

"No...do you think this has something to do with your quirk?" Questioned a dressed Izuku as well. After the initial shock both showered (separately suggest by Ryuko to quote ,"Get to the bottom of this.")

"Maybe...I'm really not sure." She bit her thumb in concern. She didn't know the full details of her own quirk, but her instincts felt like it was natural for this to happen. Though Izuku looked more worried than anything. A tattoo in his back could be easy to hide, but for how long.

_"Not to mention someone will see it if I change into constume for hero training..."_A shiver ran down his back as a clawed nail dragged along his shoulder blades making a slight gasp leave his lips.

_"Is the mark...sensitive?"_

Soft lips pressed against his own as slender arma wrapped around him. Pulling away he smiled at the slighty blushing dragoness.

"It's k-kinda sexy you have a tattoo of me on you." She boasted playful as he chuckled.

"Maybe. Though I'm still curious about it." He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We can ask a quirk specialist later if you want?" She questioned getting a slight nod from him.

It was strange,but yet...felt so right in its own way.

* * *

A/n

Small, but doable. And Yes Ryuko can't cook!

Thank you!


	13. chapter 13: The Devil in Red

A lithe clawed finger traced outlines of hearts upon a musclar chest as the owner of said finger sighed in content.

Ryuko felt at ease as she held her darling lazily on her couch watching either typical dramas (also the occasional heroes new due to Izuku's constant hero agenda) on her flat screen TV.

A whole to themselves with no interruptions from her agency or even a text from Nejire. It should have made her feel nervous, hell even anxious for the peace. Though looking at her darling's napping face she couldn't help,but find it in herself to just be selfish of the moment.

Ever since the appearance of the dragon tattoo on Izuku's back she's felt more...connected? She didn't know how to describe the feeling, but she just knew it felt right. An extra unique thing about her quirk that she didn't know about.

_"Maybe it's just fate after all."_

If fate had a way of pushing her towards him, than hopefully they could spend the rest of their days together peacefully. With him by her side at every moment possible. To feel his warmth, love and kindness radiate from him like the sun that he is.

_"And oh god he's adorable smile! If He smiled that everyday towards me I'd be the happiest girl in history!"_

She placed a soft kiss on his freckled cheek as she layed her head upon his chest.

"I hope you know that I love you more than anything..." She whispered gently to herself as she closed her eyes in bliss begging for this moment to never end.

**"I AM HERE!" **

"AHHHHHH!!" Ryuko screeched startling Izuku awake from his sleep. Half awake the One for all successor activated his full cowl as he stood over Ryuko protectively.

"Whose there? Are we under attack? Ryu-chan are you ok!?" He shouted fully awake as he looked around frantically.

**"I AM HERE!"**

Izuku froze looking around frantically as he tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. Nervously he searched the floor to look for his pants from last night.

Finding them scattered at the other side of the couch he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and paled.

She watched im shock as Izuku turned as white as ghost as he stared at him ringing phone.

"Darling, who is it?" She questioned worriedly. Turning slightly to face her she saw the very panicked look in his eyes as he tried to form words.

"M-m-my M-mom..." He stuttered out and Ryuko also paled a bit as well. Scared she pushed the phone towards Izuku as the phone continued to ring!

"Awnser it!" She knew never to miss a call from mother. No matter the time, day, or crisis she had to awnser...or there would be consequences.

Pushing the Awnser button he held the phone nervously up to his ear.

"H-hel-"

"IS IT TRUE! HAS MY BABY BEEN SNATCHED UP BY A WOMAN!!" Inko Shouted from the other end of the phone as the two froze in spot.

"H-Ho-"

"WAHHHHH! MY BABY IS GROWING UP!! HE'S ALREADY DATING A GORGEOUS WOMAN!! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA SOON AND I'M GETTING A BUNCH OF GRANDBABIES!!" Inko balled through the phone as both Izuku and Ryuko could feel the tears on the other end. The two had separate reactions however as Izuku stared blankly away in the distance...and as for Ryuko?

The girl was blushing up a storm holding a pillow tightly to her chest as she mumbled the word ,"Babies" and "Mother in laws".

"How d-did you k-know I was dating..." Izuku calmly breathed out as his mind conjured up a storm of questions.

"Honey you have pictures of Miss Ryukyu online! OH MY GOD MY BABY IS DATING A PRO-HERO!" She continued to wail.

"O-online?" He questioned to himself, but Ryuko snapped from her stupor to look for her phone. Finding it she quickly typed in any news about her...and she screamed.

Articles about her panties and Izuku were on every social media outlet. She also didn't realize she had over 30 messages from Nejire and over 20 missed calls from her agency and a few other pro-heroes.

To make the matters even worse she had realized her phone was on silent mode all day.

"R-Ryu-chan?" Izuku questioned as he still held his phone out as his mother crying was still heard over on the other end.

Blinking she gave Izuku a small smile.

"I think...today can't get any worse." She said slowly, but a text from her mother of all people popped up on her phone. Opening the message, it had only four words that sent a chill through her spine.

**_"We need to talk."_**

"Ry- Ryu-chan!" Izuku as he caught his passed out mate in concern. The cries of his mother still on the phone as he held it and a pale Ryuko In his other arm.

"Why me..." He whispered in agony holding his unconscious lover.

* * *

Mineta was not having a good day at all. First he had discovered one of his favorite spank bank heroines is dating his friend, but had spent a whole day comforting a very upset Ochako. He had literally pulled out ever cliche thing he could from comfort food, chocolate, movies and anything "Ochako-fun" ,but the girl wouldn't stop crying.

"What's going on, kero?" Tsuyu said walking down to the commons to see a crying Ochako and a very uncomfortable mineta.

"Oh thank the gods! Please get her to stop crying!" Mineta shouted pointing at Ochako. Tilting her head to the side she gave Mineta a serious look.

"What did you do?" She questioned ominously, but Mineta wasn't having it.

"Nothing! I just showed her a picture of Top her Ryukyu and Midoriya-san and she went ballistic!" He vouched as Ochako at hearing Izuku's name cried harder.

"Oh." Was all Tsuyu could say. She had saw the articles and post last night. Honestly it was super cute in her opinion ,but the media was making it a bigger deal than it should.

"WAHHHH!" Ochako wailed as both Mineta and Tsuyu stared at her in pity.

"Stand back,kero." Tsuyu said as she stuck out her tongue.

Mineta watched flabbergasted as Tsuyu smacked Ochako across the face with her tongue!

"N-nani??!" He yelled out watching Ochako stop crying. For a few moments she was silent before getting up and walking away.

"W-what just happened?!" Mineta questioned watching Ochako wall away zombie like to the elevator.

Sighing she glanced down him with a small smile, but a concerned look.

"You just witnessed a person in love miss their chance." She said simply as she walked in the other direction giving Ochako some personal space.

Mineta not understanding just sighed to himself.

"Whatever...girls are weird." He huffed before walking back to his own room.

* * *

**_Paris, France_**

Outside a small cafe in the heart of france, sat a older woman in red. Her blonde hair reaching to her midback as it swayed with a slight breeze of the wind.

Sunglasses hiding fuschica pink eyes as she scanned her social media on the latest news on the dragon heroine known as Ryuku. Taking along drag out of her cigarette the woman sighed dramatically.

"Well...I guess its time I visit my _daughter." _She said blowing out a cloud of smoke from her nostrils along with a small smolder of fire.

* * *

A/n

No body:

Nobody at all:

Me the author: Get ready to meet a real...dragon lady!haha

Get it! cause...oh you guys get it!

Anyway thank you for reading, and I know you guys have been waiting a while for a update. And boy you guys are gonna love who I based Ryuko's mother off of!!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!!


	14. Chapter 14: Mother in law Part 1

"Darling I need you to promise me something..." Ryuko spoke. Her tone of seriousness betrayed her nervous features as she twitched slightly at the smallest noise that emitted from her home.

"Promise me that...if I don't survive..." Her voice shaking as big commercial tears streamed down her angelic face.

Izuku Midoriya was a man of completely honesty and sincerity, but right now he was confused about the rather solemn and terrified attitude his mate was showing.

"R-Ryu-chan...W-what are you talking about...?" He questioned rather nervously seeing her pink eyes glow a little in fear.

"Darling...Imagine a villian more terrifying than Chisaki and AFO than make that person a woman...a woman who could stare fear into anyone...even All Might." She said in all seriousness which caused Izuku to flinch back in fear himself.

"W-Well that person would be my mother...and she wants to meet me." She spoke nervously running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"It can't be that bad..." He tried to reason,but she still continued to shake in fear.

"I...uhhh haven't talked to her in a while..." She spoke nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"When was the last time you spoke to her...?" He questioned as his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Since my d-debut..." She spoke shrinking in on herself as Izuku's eyes bulged out of there sockets.

"FIVE YEARS!?!? " He yelled causing her to flinch slightly.

"Y-yeah we kinda...had a falling out." She spoke sadly her feautures tensed in frustration.

"What happened?" He questioned slowly. Taking a huge sigh she looked over at her beloved and gave a soft smile.

"You would have to hear about my childhood than." She spoke lifting herself from her couch to a small bookshelf. Plucking out a rather small photo album.

"Before you look at this though...I need to explain who my mother is...do you know what a mercenary is?" Ryuko questioned making Izuku lift is eyebrow in confusion ,but nod none the less.

"My mother made sure there'd be no connection between me and her. Hint a difference in our names.." She spoke with a nostalgic look as she opened her to a certain photo.

Peering over he looked at the photo a blonde woman who looked like a much older version of Ryuko ,but she was covered head to toe in military gear.

"Your mom was a...mercenary?" He questioned as his mouth became dry.

"Darling you know alot about quirk history right? Do you remember the first quirk war?" She questioned as Izuku place a hand on his chin in thought.

"It started when a few countries started to wage war when quirks first started to develope. Even enlisting quirked individuals in small militias to..." His eyes widened as he gave Ryuko a shocked look.

"Correct. My great great grandfather was the leader of the first mercenary group called _Noire Oiseau. _My mother is the currently leader." She said pointing at the blonde woman on the picture.

"Her name is Raion Ryoshi or if you wanna go by her nickname...the dragon queen."

* * *

Inko Midoriya wasn't the bravest of women. In fact she scared easily than most being friends with Mitsuki,but that didn't change the fact of how scared she was of the woman before her. The rather tall blonde woman made her shake in fear.

"C-can I offer you some tea?" Inko spoke nervously shaking visibly before the woman in front of her.

"No thank you. Do you mind though?" The blonde woman spoke gesturing towards the long cigarette in her hand.

"N-n-no not at all!" Inko shouted. The blonde woman put the cigarette on her lip before snapping her fingers as a small spark lit before the cigarette.

This gave Inko a chance to look over the woman before her. Inko was shorter than average,but the woman before her seemed to pass that expectation. She also looked more like foreigner,but spoke perfect Japanese. She had pinkish ruby like eyes and wore a pure red buisness suit.

"T-to what do I owe the pleasure to Miss...?" Inko tried to inquire as the woman let out a giant puff of smoke.

"Please just call me Rai. No need for formalities." Rai spoke bluntly,but politely.

"W-well Rai-san...is there something I can help you with?" Inko questioned.

"I'll make this simple and easy. Your son is dating my daughter." Rai spoke a bit of something keen to spite in her voice.

"Oh my! Your Ryu-chan's mother!!" Inko squealed in delight as Rai rolled her eyes gently.

"I'm not here for pleasantries Ms. Midoriya. In fact I'm only warning you of what's to come." Rai spoke taking another deep drag of her cigarette.

"I..I don't follow." Inko began to sweat as the woman before her began to glare right through her very being.

"You see...as a fellow mother. You have major standards for your son correct?" Rai questioned getting Inko to nod slowly.

"Well I have extreme standards for my daughter. One of those being my daughter can't date someone weaker than her." Rai spoke nonchalantly. This got Inko angry,but she let her fear get the best of her.

"In fact if your son wants to date my daughter...he's gonna have to prove himself to me." Rai spoke finishing off her cigarette.

"How exactly does he prove himself?" Inko questioned.

Rai looked at Inko for a good moment before giving her a very sadistic smile that sent shivers through Inko's whole body.

"Easy. He just has to survive." Rai spoke showing rows of sharp teeth through her sadistic smile.

* * *

A/n

Well let's just say Izuku definitely needs to survive this one.

_Noire Oiseau- means black bird in french._

Raion Ryoshi is of french and Japanese descent. This gives a hint to who I based Ryuko's mother on.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
